Collaboration sessions (e.g., audio and/or video conferences) may enable multiple users to communicate remotely. Sometimes, only a few speakers/presenters may speak and discuss, while other participants may only talk when needed. Generally, should the participants get disconnected from the collaboration session (e.g., due to a server failure), there may be a loss of ongoing conversation, which may be disruptive and hinder productivity.